Arrival
by Seikimatsu Angel
Summary: Mikan transfers to Alice Academy after some problems occur. Alice Academy isn't what it seems to be though! Especially with a blood-draining creature on the loose every night at the academy! I do not own Gakuen Alice! Rated T for minor swearing!
1. Arrival At Alice Academy

**Hope you like this! It is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Bold: Loud noises, actions, yelling, etc.  
><strong>

_Italic: Thoughts_

Underline: P.O.V._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You know what to do?" the man with dark hair and a white mask asked the 16 year old with raven locks and crimson eyes.<p>

"Yes," replied the 16 year old.

"Good. The mission this time is to hunt down the Sakura Family and kill every member," the man said.

"I have a question. Why are we hunting down normal humans?" the boy asked.

"Because these people know our secret. What would happen if they tell the whole world? The people would hunt you down for being a blood-sucking creature of the dark," was the man's reply.

"Okay. I accept this mission," the boy said and walked out the double doors.

* * *

><p><strong>RING RING RING<strong>

The brunet's cellphone alarm went off playing told her to get up. Groggily, the girl woke up and picked up the ringing alarm clock. After checking the time, she then threw it to the wall where it broke into tiny pieces. Her mother, hearing the crash, walked upstairs to the girl's room.

"**MIKAN SAKURA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!**" yelled none other than her mother, Yuka Sakura.

"**OK! OK! I'M UP NOW!**" Mikan yelled back.

After her mother left, she dressed into her new school uniform. It consisted of a white-collared button up shirt with a blue tie and a blue plaid skirt with a black blazer. Her hair was straightened, so it reached her waist. She was going to start at a new school because she moved to Tokyo a few days ago. She was attending Alice Acadamy. On her way out the door, she said a quick goodbye and picked up a slice of toast. After a walk of five minutes, she arrived at the gates of the school.

After looking at the gates for who knows how long, she went inside to the high school division. On the way there, she saw a girl with dark hair and amethyst eyes. And she was eating cooked crab brains first thing in the morning.

Mikan's P.O.V.

_Woah! This is akward! _I thought. She kept on staring at me_._

**Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

_I think I will leave now. _I thought and started walking away, but the girl caught my sleeve.

**Sniff. Sniff.**

_Holy crap! This girl is sniffing me! _I was panicking internally now. "You are a rare one. You better watch your back while you are at this academy or else you will get eaten with the scent you are giving off. Be especially careful of the boys," the girl said to me before leaving.

_This academy is really strange... _I thought on my way to my uncle's office. "Hi, Hi!" I said after opening the door a crack. "Ah. Hello Mikan. So? How are you liking your new home and school? What about your dorm room?" my uncle Kazu Izumi asked. He is my uncle on my father's side. My father, Yukihira Izumi, died before I was born, so I don't have any memories of him. My mother often told me I was like a double of my father, personality and brain wise.

I went to the chair in front of uncle's desk and sat in it. "My new house is amazing! I haven't seen my dorm yet. The school... It's very weird actually," was my reply to his questions."Well, of course it is weird! This is no normal academy. It is an academy for teenage creatures like vampires and werewolves. This school is specific to their needs, and it hides growing creatures from the human society!" my uncle said.

_Wait Wait Wait WHAT! I thought this was a normal school! Not some freak show academy! _"Can I ask you a question, uncle?" I asked. "Sure! What is it?" he asked back. "Why did that girl I met outside say I am a rare one?" I asked. "..." Uncle wouldn't answer. " **Answer me!**" I practically shouted. _I bet the whole school heard me!_ "You are a cross breed. You are half vampire and half human. We didn't think it was possible for a half vampire/half human to live during the first few months after birth. Plus there was also the fact that there was a rule against interfering in a human's life. That is also why your father was murdered before you were born," he finished. _That explains my good looks and strange abilities!_

"Oh yeah. I forgot to add in one little detail," he said. "What is it?" I asked, anger seething in my voice. _What else is there that they were hiding from me?_

"You are..."

* * *

><p><strong>So I am going to end it there for you to figure out what he is going to say...He is going to say she is two things! I don't know if you will like it...But I hope you do!<strong>

**TA-TA for now! :)**_  
><em>


	2. Introductions

**Behold Chapter 2 of Arrival~!**

**P.S. Author's Note at bottom. READ! Explains some of the things I put in the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I said I didn't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mikan's P.O.V.<span>_**

"You are the Bairn of the Water Dragon," my uncle said.

_What?_ "I am **WHAT!**" I yelled.

"Like I said. You are-" my uncle started then was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, High School Principle," the secretary said. The secretary lead a boy my age inside, then she left.

"Excuse me, Mikan, we will talk about this after school. It's time for classes to start, so Mr. Natsume Hyuuga over here," he pointed to the boy," will guide you to your homeroom. You both have all classes together, so it won't be a problem for him to show you around. Will it?"

"Yes, it will," the boy, I mean Natsume, said. "It cuts into my sleep time, and I don't want to walk around with this bitch over here." He pointed to me.

"I am NOT a bitch, you dumbass!" I retorted. _What is wrong with this asshole?_

**_Natsume's P.O.V._**

_What is wrong with this chick? Yelling so loud like that, she is gonna annoy the shit out of people!_

"When I see them, I call them," I replied.

"Grrr!" Mikan growled.

"What's that sweet smell?" I asked after noticing the smell filling the room.

"That is the smell of Mikan's blood," the High School Principle replied. "And what did I say before about cussing in my office?"

My eyes looked away from the principle and burned a hole in the wall.

"Hurry up, Polka Dots. Don't be so slow," I said as I jumped out of the hole.

**_Mikan's P.O.V._**

_What?_ I looked down to find my skirt blown up from the wind coming out of the hole.

I blushed furiously before following him.

"Pervert! Idiot! Molester! Ugly Rapist! Oh wait! That would be an insult to perverts, idiots, molesters, and ugly rapists!" I yelled at him.

He turned around and walked back to where I was standing and pushed me into the tree.

"Do you even know what a molester is?" he asked.

"N-N-N-No..." I whispered. "Then don't call me one if you don't know what the hell a molester is. Got it?" he said.

After that, he turned around and started walking to the big building up ahead with the other students. I noticed that nobody talked to him except for this cute blond boy and the girl with amethyst eyes I talked to before.

I trailed a few feet behind him, before we went inside. We walked down a hallway to the classroom. I waited outside for our teacher, Narumi-Sensei. People call him gay for some reason.

"You are Mikan Sakura, right?" this blond guy asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Hi! I'm Narumi-Sensei! Nice to meet you!" Narumi-Sensei said. Now I know why they call him gay.

"Go into the classroom on my signal. I will wave my hand at the door," he said before going inside the classroom.

I saw him say a few things, before he waved at the door. I walked in and introduced myself.

"Hey! My name is Mikan Sakura! My favorite color is orange. I like to draw as my hobby. I absolutely love to read! That's all! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" I introduced myself.

_**...**_

_I don't think this is going great!_ I thought. "Okay! Your seat will be next to Natsume-chan's seat in the back!" Narumi-Sensei said before pointing to the back of the room. I walked down to the back seat. On the way there I noticed ALL, and I do mean ALL, the girls glaring at me.

_That bitch better not get cocky with MY HANDSOME NATSUME! _the green haired girl's thoughts floated into my head.

I giggled at that. These girls think Natsume is handsome! Well he is but still...

I got to my seat and sat down but didn't bother Natsume, who had a manga on top of his face. I didn't want to hear the shit come out of his mouth a second time!

"Alright! Now that I've introduced the new student, it's time to start class. Since I want to go have some "fun" with someone right now, the class will be self study! Okay! Bye Bye!" Narumi-Sensei said before leaving the classroom.

"That guy really is gay," I muttered under my breath.

Apparently Natsume really heard me, because he took the manga off his face and set his crimson eyes on me.

He stared at me for a while before putting the manga back on his face.

"Hello. I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you," the blond guy said. "Nice to meet you too," I said back.

"That over there is Natsume Hyuuga, the eye candy of every girl in this school," Ruka said.

"I'm already acquainted with the *cough* bitchy *cough* eye candy," I said loud enough for all the girls in the classroom to hear.

_That should get them a little mad._

"Hello. I'm Yuu Tobita and also the Class President. Nice to meet you," this cute guy with the glasses and short curly hair said.

"Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya!" a girl with long, wavy pink hair said. "Hi! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara!" a girl with long, straight blue hair said.

"Hey," I said to all three of them. "Hey! I'm Kokoro, but you can call me Koko, and this is my twin, Kitsuneme!" a guy with sandy brown and spiky hair said while pointing to someone who looked exactly like him.

I said hey back when suddenly the girl with the dark green hair stands up and introduces herself. "I am Sumire Shouda! President of the Natsume Hyuuga-Sama and Ruka Nogi-Sama Fanclub! I will not allow any girls to get near them! Do you understand peasant?" she asked me.

"No. I don't understand bitch. But I do understand you are jealous," I replied. Everybody started laughing.

"Grrrrrr!" she growled before sitting down, red in the face.

"Besides, I would trade places with anybody. Does anyone wanna sit here?" I ask while pointing at my seat. All of the girls raised their hands except for the girl with the dark hair and amethyst eyes.

Natsume took the manga of his face again and said this one sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~! I'm ending it there. I would like to say a few things. In this fanfiction, there are Vampire Clans. Mikan is the heiress of the Water Dragon Clan. Natsume is the heir of something to do with his alice. You will find out what Ruka is in the next chapter. Also the black haired girl will introduce herself in the next chapter.<strong>

**...That is all. Go back to what you people were doing! Nothing else to see here!**

**TA-TA! :)  
><strong>


End file.
